shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tōshin
; |epithet = }} |jva = Yūki Ono |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 575,000,000}} |}} Tōshin is a skilled one-sword style warrior, the captain for the Red Eyed Pirates, and the nephew of the Warlord, Hawk-Eye Mihawk. As Tōshin got older, he wished to take after his legendary uncle and become a pirate. Since then he's gained great fame and notoriety. Introduction Tōshin is a free spirit, happy-go-lucky but also very intelligent. He is especially good at fighting, with his sword and his other skills, and could retaliate against people even if he didn't have a sword. He loves his family but he would die for his friends and if anyone hurt them, one of his first thoughts would be to kill the person. He has a great sense of humor and a very friendly and personable attitude. Notoriety Tōshin has almost gained as much fame as his uncle, if not for the fact that his uncle is a Warlord and he is not. His first bounty was 40,000,000 when he and his crew fought 3 vice-admirals just before entering the Grand Line and won. His second bounty was 210,000,000 when he stole future pirate age stopping plans from the government, raided Alessagio Kong and stole his current ship, Glacierbust, and won a scrap with Kuma in Long Ring Long Land. His third bounty was 430,000,000 gotten from storming G-15, a navy base, and slaughtering the entire base, claiming it for his alliance headquarters, along with defeating CP11. His most recent bounty, 575,000,000, was from sinking the legendary navy ship, Monstra Maris, which had enough firepower to blow up an entire island and was practically irreplaceable. Epithets Tōshin is called many things other than his name. Tōshin is also called "Sea Haired Menace" by the navy on account of his teal hair. Along with that's he's also called "Hawk's Blood" by bounty hunters on account of his lineage to Hawk-Eye Mihawk. By other pirates he's called his bounty name, Claymore Tōshin. Family and Friends Tōshin has a sister named Livoth, and she appears to be her only close relative left, other than Mihawk and his obscure cousins (Dracule Adel, Dracule Miraak, Dracule Randy and Dracule Sakura) numbering at 4. His mother, Dracule Ashley, is long dead, and his father, Vehkleja, hasn't been seen since he was 14. He and Livoth split up when they were both 14 years old and they said that when they meet again, each of them would be stronger. Tōshin's friends are obviously his crew members, numbering at 10 right now. Each of them are loyal to each other and would willingly die for each other. Tōshin and Gehirn Danken seem to be romantically close with one another, and James has often found them together, ruining a sentimental moment, seemingly unaware of his outburst. This seems to be a running thing and has happened more than once. Beliefs and Dreams Tōshin doesn't believe in carrying a last name because he doesn't think that someone should be responsible for something that someone else did, which is a problem he and his sister have experienced, such as when some soldiers hunted them down for when Mihawk killed their king. Tōshin believes that everyone in the world has good and bad in them, even him. It's what you chose to show that counts. Along with that he believes courage isn't having the strength to go on, but its going on when you don't have any strength left. Tōshin dreams that one day, he'll find the One Piece and surpass his uncle as the world's greatest swordsman. Weaknesses Tōshin's primary weakness is that if he sees any of his friends in danger, he will immediately try to help them, regardless of the danger that it causes to himself. This has exposed him many times to strikes at the back when enemies take advantage of his distraction, but most of the time, one of his crew members is there to block the strike and to pick up the fight where Tōshin left off. However, this isn't always the case and sometimes Tōshin can get really injured. Category:Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Male Category:North Blue Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Main Protagonist Category:Wild Generation